How To Save a Life
by OneMoreTragicEnding
Summary: The horrors of a new school. DISCONTINUED
1. Breaking Into a Habit

_Heya there. This here is my little Kingdom Hearts fanfic, let me say this right off the bat, there will probably be NO MATURE CONTENT save a few bad words, I think. But this is a Yaoi fanfic, awwright? Plus some talk about Namine & Kairi deaths. If you don't like BoyXBoy or if you like Kairi and Namine and might be offended in any way, then there's no point in you reading, is there? Pairings are kind of obvious, so I won't let them slip =3_

_The words in bold & italic are song lyrics._

* * *

_It was cold. Never in his life had he felt so alone. The pressure weighed him down. Opening his mouth to breathe, only to be edged further into panic. Slowly and surely shutting down his mind. Darkness wrapping around his mind, body and soul, a small, bright light his only hope._

_**Step one you say we need to talk**_

_**He walks you say 'sit down it's just a talk.'**_

_**He smiles politely back at you**_

_**You stare politely right on through**_

"_Hey, did'ja hear? Seems like the new kid a…"_

"_Apparently at his old school, he…"_

"_People say he shot someone a long time ago, but…"_

He gasped, his breath fast and shallow as he tried to get it back. His back was pressed to the door, his azure eyes frightened, shaking. He clutched the books in his arms closer to his chest, his knuckles white. His heart thudded loudly in his chest, and his knees gave out, so the boy slid to the floor, his dirty blond hair sticking out in spikes darkened by the dim light of the room. He was in an old teaching room, maybe for about five students only.

"It wasn't… supposed to be like this." He whispered to himself, trying to catch his breath. "Why…?"

The boy sitting on the floor nearby with his knees to his chest looked to the other, paler boy. His own azure eyes were just sad, his brown spiky hair sticking out in many directions.

"I don't think this is… a good idea anymore, Roxas." The brown-haired boy whispered. "They don't want us here, I can tell."

"Shut up." The boy called Roxas hissed. "Don't think like that! Remember who we're doing this for!"

_**Some sort of window to your right**_

_**As he goes left and you stay right**_

_**Between the lines of fear and blame**_

_**You begin to wonder why you came**_

"But… she wouldn't accept this, either. You know that, and yet…" The brown-haired boy looked down to his feet, his hands clutching his legs tighter. "She'd never want us to sacrifice this much."

"We have to, at least for now." Roxas looked to the boy who seemed like his brother. "Come on, Sora. It won't be for long; he said one month, and then she'll be okay."

Being like the oldest should be, the blond stood up, holding out a hand to his brother. Sora looked to his offered hand, to his brother, and then he took it, pulling himself to his feet.

"Just… one month." Sora sniffed.

"That's right." Roxas smiled, a hint of sadness in the gesture. "One month."

It took them great courage to open that door again, and walk into the crowd of wary and jeering teenagers. Keeping his head high, Roxas pulled his brother along.

"The taller one… is he the one who-"

The teen who started that sentence didn't finish it, but instead earned a foot into his stomach, making him fall back into the lockers behind him. Roxas stood beside the teen, picking him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Keep my brother out of your lies." He hissed, the boy clawing at Roxas' hand. He let go, making the boy drop back into the floor. Turning back to his brother, he motioned with his hand. "Come on, Sora."

_**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

"Well, don't they look interesting." But no one knew the source of that voice, its owner melting into the crowd.

They were seen as outcasts from the start; rumors that weren't even close to the truth sprung about them. Roxas kicked and punched a few people who dared say anything about his brother. Sora really wasn't the fighter type, just an emotional teenager.

In their classes on that first day, they kept to the back, sitting side by side, their only comfort. They didn't say anything; the two boys kept to themselves, drawing the line between the wanted, and the unwanted.

"We made it." Sora sighed in relief, clutching his left forearm in his right hand tightly, his eyes looking at his feet.

"Only thirty more days; we can do it." Roxas told him, smiling. "And then everything will go back to the way it was."

"Yeah?" Sora looked to his twin brother, his eyes hopeful. With a smile Roxas held up his index finger; their way of promising.

"I promise."

_**Let him know that you know best**_

_**Cause after all you do know best**_

_**Try to slip past his defense**_

_**Without granting innocence**_

"Okay then. I'll hold you to i- owies!" The younger twin cried out, banging into someone who had been immersed in a book. Both fell, a few books and papers flying. Sora scratched behind his head, the corners of his azure eyes with tiny tears.

"You okay?" Roxas knelt beside him, did a quick one-over, before looking to the other boy. "What's your proble- oh, you didn't see him, did you?"

The teen shook his head, groaning. He shook out his pale blue hair, his blue eyes coming into focus.

"Sorry about that; Axel always tells me not to read while I walk – I guess I've learned my lesson." He started to pick up his books. "I'm Riku."

"Hiya Riku!" Sora smiled, already over his little injury. "I'm Sora, and this is my older twin brother, Roxas." He gestured to Roxas, who nodded. Sora shouldered his bag.

"Damnit Riku! I told you!" A fist came down to hit the teen on the head. "One of these days I knew this would happen."

"Axel!" The teen hissed, rubbing his head with his hands. "That hurt, damnit."

Sighing, Roxas stood up and helped his brother to his feet.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." Roxas told Riku, giving a short wave of his hand. "Come on, Sora. We're allowed to go today."

"Oh, really?" Sora's eyes lit up a fraction, shining. "I didn't even remember!" He turned briefly to Riku and Axel. "Nice meeting you!"

They disappeared down the sidewalk, not leaving the chance of anyone following them.

"Strange pair." Riku muttered, watching after them.

_**Lay down a list of what is wrong**_

_**The things you've told him all along**_

_**And pray to god he hears you**_

_**And pray to god he hears you**_

Roxas walked by the man in the chair outside the hospital room door, not acknowledging his presence, even when he tried to tell him something. He pulled Sora along until they came to the side of the bed, their eyes a little less lively. The woman in the bed smiled at them, her eyes half closed and her brown hair splayed around her. Two IVs were connected to her, one on each arm, feeding clear liquid into her veins, monitoring her heart. A bandage wrapped around her collarbone, going to the top of her neck.

"How are you feeling?" Roxas whispered, sitting on the chair beside the bed. Sora sat on his brother's lap, taking the woman's hand and brushing his fingers on her palm.

The woman smiled, breathing gently.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying so much, Roxas." She told him, squeezing Sora's hand briefly, with effort. "How was… your first day?"

His eyes darkened a second, before they returned to normal.

"It was fine." He lied, mustering the most genuine smile he could handle. She seemed to buy it, her smile widening before she went into a coughing fit. Being paralyzed from the neck down, she couldn't necessarily feel the pain she was in. A deathly bliss.

A man came in through the door, holding some medication, wearing a white coat.

"Visiting hours are over, I'm afraid." The man said, coming to give the woman an injection. "I'm afraid, however, that you will not be able to come see her for a full two weeks."

"We know." Roxas looked down, holding one of his brother's hands tightly. "Thank you for doing all you can to help our mother."

"It's my job." He said simply, dismissing them. Sora led the way out.

"Thirty days. That's all we have to live with." Roxas whispered to himself, his hand on his brother's back, leading the way out.

_**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

_In his dream that night, it was a beautiful day, witnessing as his world fell apart, piece by piece._

"_I'm sorry." A random adult he didn't know said, speaking privately to he and Sora in the hallway, having pulled them out of their class – which one, it didn't matter to Roxas. "She didn't make it – her heart paralyzed, and she died."_

_His world tilted._

_**As he begins to raise his voice**_

_**You lower yours and grant him one last choice**_

_**Drive until you loose the road**_

_**Or break with the ones you've followed**_

_Sora fell to his knees, his face already streaming in tears. He cried out, clutching fistfuls of his hair in his hands, his hands at the side of his head. His cry made ears ring in the nearby classrooms, getting the attention of everyone within them. Heads poked out of the classroom doors._

"_No… she... promised." Roxas whispered, his hands shaking. "She promised!" He cried, still standing, tears running smoothly down his face and falling to the floor, his hands clutching the sides of his head. "If that bastard hadn't-"_

_**He will do one of two things**_

_**He will admit to everything**_

_**Or he'll say he's just not the same**_

_**And you'll begin to wonder why you came**_

_A crowd gathered, Roxas falling to his knees with his hands flat on the ground. The man left without a word, not even whispering an 'I'm sorry,' that might have made things different. Whispers gathered._

He cried out for real, shooting out of bed and almost falling to the floor in his haste. His forehead was covered in sweat, his blankets a mess at his feet. He put his hands to his face, closing his eyes.

"Just a dream, just a dream…" Roxas whispered, shaking slightly. His voice gave him comfort in the silence. He glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table that sat in between his and Sora's beds. The time read four in the morning.

"Damn." He muttered. "Might as well get up, I guess." He brought his feet to the edge, getting up and wrapping a blanket around himself to keep the morning chill from his body. He tiptoed out, not waking his brother as he walked down the hallway of the house, and down the stairs gently, walking barefoot into the kitchen. He turned on the water boiler, yawning.

_**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**_

_**Somewhere along in the bitterness**_

_**And I would have stayed up with you all night**_

_**Had I known how to save a life**_

"I hope that never happens." He sighed, sitting on the stool beside the counter, holding his head in his hands. "That'd just kill Sora." He looked out the window that revealed the darkness of the moonless and starless night. "Why did he have to go and leave?"

The water finished boiling during his silence; he ignored it, looking to the counter top.

"He never cared, did he?" His voice cracked. "Never liked us, never will."

In his remorse, he sat there, waiting the sunrise.

* * *

Heya everyone! There'll be another chapter up in just a bit, mmk? =3 The song is _**How to Save a Life**_ by _**The Fray**_


	2. Brutality

Yay new chappy! =D So yeah, I dunno what to write up top here, so just enjoy.

* * *

"Roxas, are you sure we're not lost?" Sora asked, an edge to his voice. His brother continued to pull him along the hallway.

"It's just your sense of direction that's off." He shot back over his shoulder. "You get lost more than I do, and anyways, look – we're here." He opened the door. "See?"

He gave a paper to the woman at the desk, who was busying herself with the attendance – they were a good ten minutes late.

"Sorry we're late." He simply said. She raised an eyebrow, reading the note.

"Why are you late?" She asked, putting the note aside. She didn't look mean, and she wasn't, which helped their case a little – she felt sorry for the two.

"We had to go deliver something." He shrugged. He had to wait for her to tell them to sit, as rules applied. Sora was busying himself glancing around the room, where a few students were doing the morning work.

"Why this morning?" She asked, a little curious. Roxas frowned, thinking she was asking a _little _too much.

"Because the hospital's visiting hours are only from nine to one today!" Sora supplied, smiling. Roxas sighed.

"Thank you, Sora." He muttered sarcastically, grabbing his brother by the wrist and pulling him to their desks.

"Ow, Roxas. That hurts!" The blond sighed again, letting go.

"Sorry." He sat down, staring out the window. His brother followed his lead, sitting at his own chair and meeting the gaze of the people looking at them, looking at them in return wide-eyed, curious. They quickly turned back around when the woman stood up, smiling.

"Okay, take out your creative writing journals, and write a poem. Something about an event you know." They all nodded, concentrating on their work. Sora had his face near his paper, the tip of his tongue sticking through his teeth, concentrating. Roxas just stared out the window. The woman, Jenny, as she asked all her students to call her, walked up to the bond and crouched on her toes beside his desk, her arms flat on it.

"You're not writing?" She asked him. He closed him eyes.

"It's already in my mind." He told her flatly. "Plus you'll make us all read it out loud, so why bother wasting paper?"

"Alright then, you'll be going first, okay?" She smiled, getting back up. He protested, but she listened to none of it.

Five minutes later she stood beside her desk again. Roxas groaned internally; he never liked the teachers who picked on him in this manner. He always managed to stick out like a sore thumb that way.

"Okay, everyone; Roxas has volunteered to go first in telling us his poem; you will all be going after him, don't worry." She smiled. "Roxas?"

_Yeah, I didn't volunteer myself, you know._ He sighed to himself, keeping his eyes closed.

"Seventeen petals fall down with the wind,

Counting the days left before the end.

Her life hanging by those fragile rose petals,

She pretends she's okay, but she's not.

Her eyes cloud over and dim over time,

Each day she says less and less.

He watches; he knows it's his doing,

And yet, he doesn't help her fight.

Five petals now stand,

And they slowly fall with the wind.

Her eyes fade; her fire dies,

She's lost to the world;

But she's just one small piece,

So it doesn't matter.

Since her rose has died out,

Falling to the hold of time."

He frowned, hating how he can never write something without using his heart.

_My life is hell._ He concluded.

"Excellent, Roxas. You seem to be on a class entirely of your own." Jenny said, clapping. "Who's next?"

"Roxas…" Sora whispered, trying to keep it down. "Was that about… mom?"

He didn't answer his brother's question.

They walked out of their English class silently, keeping to themselves. Someone pushed Sora's shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Sora! I've been looking for you!" He and Roxas turn to look at the teen who caught their attention. Roxas sighed inwardly.

"Hiya Riku!" Sora smiled. "What's up?"

"Axel was whining yesterday that he didn't get to meet you guys, so he's been at my- ow, damnit Axel!" He swiped at the tall teen's hand that had hit him behind the head.

"I wasn't whining." He frowned, his green eyes watching his friend accusingly.

"Hiya Axel!" Sora smiled, making Roxas wonder how his brother could always be so happy. "I'm Sora, and here's my older twin brother, Roxas!"

"Come on, Sora. We should get going." Roxas' eyes were flat, a little sad, maybe, or down, and he turned away from the two teens.

"Aw, come on, Roxas! Don't be such an anti-social." Sora pouted.

"I'm not, I'm just thinking that if we want to-" He stopped when he heard the tall redhead's sentence.

"Yeah, come on, shorty, keep up your end of the conversation."

A nerve snapped inside Roxas – the one thing he didn't stand when someone said something about him was when it was something about his height – he was shorter than his younger twin brother.

Sora's eyes were wide, his hands waving from side to side, his head shaking, telling the tall teen to stop, biting his lip when he saw the familiar look in Roxas' eyes.

Roxas punched the tall redhead in the stomach, making him fall to his knees. He brought his face close to the boy's ear.

"Don't call me _short_, damnit." He hissed, stalking off.

"Eh? Roxas, wait!" He turned briefly to Riku and Axel. "I'm sorry about that. Roxas is a really nice guy, really, he just – ah! Roxas! Wait!" He ran off after his brother before he got left behind.

"Damn that hurt. Kid's got a lot more strength in him than he lets on." Axel muttered, his face pale – well, it always was, really, but still. "You still want to be their friend?"

"Well, everyone needs a friend to rely on, especially in their position." Riku said silently, looking after them. "And by what I can see, they need the extra support; you can tell they're suffering about something through their eyes."

"If you insist – damn, why do I even put up with this?"

"Stop stalking us, damnit!" Roxas yelled, loosing his patience. "I can see you, so just stop fucking hiding and come on out before I come over there and beat both of you up!"

Sora's eyes widened at his brother's words, an eyebrow raised. They were in the middle of the town, on a frequented sidewalk, and a few people were staring at the blond.

"Temper, temper." Axel sighed, shaking his head. Both he and Riku walked on out from their 'hiding place' to stand a few feet from the brothers.

"Come back for more?" Roxas asked, his temper already thin. He didn't really like the redhead, for some reason.

"Can I say something?" Axel asked, smirking. "Your name sounds oddly like rocks mmf." Sora jumped in time, covering the redhead's mouth with his hand.

"Don't finish that." He hissed.

"No… let him finish it." Roxas smiled, his voice stretched. "I want to hear his opinion."

"You won't hurt him, right?" Sora asked. Riku just looked confused.

"Of course not. I'm just curious."

Sora let go hesitantly, keeping close.

"Please, do go on." Roxas smiled, gesturing with his hand.

"Like I said," Axel shot Sora a look of mild hatred for what he did. "Your name sounds like rocks ass."

"I see…"

He lunged within a second, lashing out with his foot and connecting with his stomach, sending him flying a good three feet onto the sidewalk. He slammed his foot on Axel's chest, his eyes gleaming dangerously.

"Don't ever say something like that, _either._" He hissed darkly. He took his foot off of him, stalking off.

"Roxas! Where are you going _now?_" Sora cried out, calling out after him.

"I'm going _there._ Come see me once you're done with that idiot and his friend." He walked off, fuming. Sora sighed, crouching on his toes next to Axel, poking the teen's chin.

"I tried to warn you." Axel groaned when Sora told him those words flatly. "He's off to burn some steam."

"Where does he go to do that?" Riku asked, poking Axel's chin too.

"Somewhere where no one really goes anymore, really." Sora sighed, closing his eyes. "It's really just a way to change the pain."

"The… pain?" Axel asked, looking at the teen with a green eye.

"How could I start? You wouldn't understand." He stopped poking Axel's chin altogether. "What my brother has lived through is more of a hell than I know."

"Can we… know?" Riku asked. Sora stood up.

"We'll go talk back at my place; I'm not really supposed to talk about it to anyone." He gestured with his hand, helping Axel up.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I'll add more in a bit


	3. Explanations

Hiya there! OneMoreTragicEnding here - gosh, that's a mouthful. Let's go with An-Chan ^w^ - nice to see you all again! I'm having some troubles with this fanfic now that I've somehow gotten into SoRoku. I don't even know how it happened, but I can assure you that I will try my utmost best to finish this story. I probably won't make it long

Talk about Namine and Kairi deaths in this chapter. Don't like? Well, there's a nice back button on your web page, or just skip this chapter ^w^

* * *

Sora handed a mug of piping-hot hot chocolate to Axel, sitting down on the chair at the dinner table opposite of the two. He wrapped his hands around the mug of his own hot drink.

"We used to have a sister named Namine, and Namine had a twin, like we did. Her name was Kairi, and the four of us were really close, like families are supposed to be, I guess." Sora sighed. "Anyways, they were both born with a birth defect; they couldn't see and hear from their left eye and ear. They were about four years younger than us.

"They caught colds very easily, and one time, while mom and dad were gone to see mom's doctor, they left us in charge of taking care of them. We were having fun – this was about three years ago." Rain started to fall in heavy sheets outside. "We were making muffins and a cake, since it was going to be their birthday the next day.

"They ran out of the house in the rain when they heard a car screech to a halt outside our house, without a coat or anything. The car had ran over our dog, Precious, and I think they knelt there on the grass for ten minutes. We couldn't get them inside before that.

"They caught a terrible cold, one that was far worse than possible, mostly because their immune system was at a nice, flat zero. They coughed a lot, with a high fever. We couldn't do much; we just waited for mom and dad.

"Sadly, when mom and dad got back, it wasn't until morning on their seventh birthday, and… by then…" Sora closed his eyes, biting back the tears, his voice and shoulders shaking. "They had died in their sleep that morning, on their birthday. We took our eyes off of them for one second, and they just… died.

"Mom was devastated – dad just… left, making my mom feel even worse when he didn't go to their funeral. Mom started to do a lot of drinking, smoking, drugs; you name it, trying to remove her sadness. She tried suicide a few times, which leads me to the last part of my story.

"At one point mom hit a nerve in the back of her neck when she tried to end her life, paralyzing her from the next down. She was rushed to the hospital – that was about three months ago now – and they did a number of surgeries on her. Dad didn't come back until a month ago, and he's beside her now. The doctor says she should be out of the hospital by the end of this month, but it's hard to believe him when her eyes get duller and duller as the days pass, and that she has trouble speaking as she goes.

"Roxas hates dad – he blames him for mom's condition, but he blames himself for Namine and Kairi's deaths – eh?" Sora looked up, his azure eyes meeting the same eyes of his brother standing in the hallway, dripping wet. "Roxas?"

"I deserved that one, I guess." He smiled sadly, gesturing to the rain. "And it's not like the whole world doesn't know it, so I don't mind, before you tell me." And with that he walked down the hall, his feet walking up the staircase. Moments later, the sound of running water was heard.

"Where _did_ he go?" Axel asked, blinking. Sora took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Their graves." He said simply. "I should go see if he's doing alright. Wait here."

"Thanks… for telling us." Riku said, looking to his hot chocolate.

"No problem!" He smiled. "We're friends, right? You're allowed to know."

Riku blinked at him, but by then Sora had gone up the stairs.

"Roxas?" Sora asked, knocking on the bathroom door. "You okay?" He opened the door, walking into the steamy bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm just a little cold." He told him, securing the towel around his waist. "At least I won't catch a cold this way." He winked, stepping out into the hallway and into his room without another word.

"As anti-social as a duck." Sora sighed. "Just come downstairs after, alright?" He called after his brother. He didn't wait for his answer.

"Won't your parents be worried?" Sora asked, looking at the time. Seeing as it was six at night, he rummaged through the freezer for something to make.

"No, we both live not far from here." Axel supplied, drinking the rest of his drink almost piping hot.

"Where?" He asked, taking out a bag of French fries, frowning. "Last time I'm letting Roxas go shopping for food on his own." He muttered, taking out a pan. "Always French fries."

Axel laughed, having heard what he said.

"French fries are good for the health; they're potatoes." Roxas frowned, making himself some hot chocolate.

"Not the way you eat them." Sora grinned. "You guys wanna stay over for supper? Sure, my brother eats – no wait, _inhales_ – almost all of the food I make, but there's always enough for more people."

"Yeah; my 'rents are out for the night. I'll accept the invite." Axel smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"And my sister has a recital tonight, so I'll accept too. Anything to get out of watching ballet." He shuddered.

"So, you've forgiven him, Roxas?" Sora asked, poking his arm. He swatted it away, slightly annoyed.

"Meh. I got other things to think about. I won't waste thinking space on a skinny twig." He smiled, taking a sip from his mug.

"Ouch, that's cold." Axel frowned. Roxas stuck out his tongue at him

"Consider it his way of calling a truce." Sora supplied, putting the tray of fries into the oven.

"I never said _that_." Roxas frowned at his brother.

"It was implied." They all laughed.

Roxas was still munching on the tip of a French fry when Riku and Axel left, mindlessly chewing the tip into mush.

"Having fun?" Sora asked his brother as they walked up the stairs; it was eight and the pair were tired.

"Hm? Oh, sorry." He swallowed his bite. "Twenty-nine days left, Sora."

"Yeah." Sora smiled. "And then we can go back home."

_He had the same dream again. His mind yelled out._

"_I don't want to see this!" He cried out, a slave to his memory. "What do you want from me?"_

"You didn't sleep well, did you, Roxas?" Sora asked, walking beside his brother up the steps that led into the school. Roxas sighed.

"Not really. I'm just so tired I could drop dead." He sighed again. "Can I?"

"No." Sora pouted. "If you do I'll be stuck doing all the housework alone."

He ducked as Roxas swung a slap towards his head.

"You're only concerned about that?" He laughed.

"Well, you're only concerned about sleep."

"Touché." He muttered. "Aw, damnit. Why me?" He asked himself silently when he spotted a tall redhead and a slightly shorter blue-haired teen coming towards them. "I blame you." Roxas whispered to Sora venomously.

"That's no fair!" He whined. Roxas stuck out his tongue at Sora.

"If you complain I'll leave you to get lost." He warned. Sora stopped mid-sentence.

"Fine."

"Well, aren't you two happy today!" Axel grinned. "How's everything in shrimp-city?"

Roxas' eyes shone dangerously, which was Axel's warning to dodge a kick to his stomach.

"You weren't supposed to dodge that!" Roxas yelled, but his eyes and his lips were smiling. Quite a change, really. He was even laughing. Sora smiled, happy to see his brother in high spirits.

"Oh, and Roxas? We have Phys. Ed today." Sora warned his brother, which immediately put a damper on his mood. He looked at his brother.

"Thanks for the warning!" He said a little fast, turning around. "See ya!"

Both Sora and Axel grabbed one of his arms, pulling him into the school, despite his protests and his threats. Riku walked behind the flailing Roxas, grinning from ear to ear.

"If you're so worked up about it, this is something I have to see." Axel laughed, earning a rather harsh comment from the captive blond.

"Don't tell me you guys are in it?" He whined, earning a smirk from the three.

"Of course we are. We're in all your classes, or haven't you noticed?"

"Damnit!" He cursed. "Lemme go! Lemme go! I'll rip your arms off and stick them on your head if you don't _let me go!_"

"Not a chance." Riku laughed. "You'll never get Axel to let you go until you tell him why you don't want to do Phys. Ed."

"Because I'm a klutz, okay?" He snapped, trying to break free as he was dragged into English class, earning some odd stares. "Now _let. Me. Go!_"

They dropped him inside the classroom, near his desk.

"Damnit. You're all evil." He mock-sniffed, sitting hard on his chair. Axel sat on the desk in front of his, with Sora beside him, and Riku in front of Sora. "And you're all making sure I don't leave, too? You're all evil."

"Axel's a mini-masochist, Roxas." Riku said, poking said nympho with a sharpened pencil. "He loves seeing people suffer to some extent."

"Like I said." Roxas crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. "E. Vil." He said dryly.

"And yet you love me anyways." Axel mocked, poking his arm. A little more and Roxas would've bitten it clean off.

"You've got me mixed up with someone else, I'm afraid."

"Okay, everyone, settle down." Jenny called, getting up from her desk. "Today, you're writing about an event in your life that has changed you, for better or worse. You will not read these out loud, so don't be afraid to write it; only I will see it."

"I stand corrected." Roxas muttered. "She's more evil than you guys."

"_Win_." Axel laughs to himself, doing the jackpot-arm thing. They all roll their eyes.

* * *

Until next time!


End file.
